custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tex499/Introductions, Moc Contest Entry, Moc Blog and a small surprise
Heyo guys, it's resident Borderlands guy Tex499 here, back with another Moc Blog among other stuff. Siretii So ideally you guys have heard of Ahpolki's contest, if not here's a link. But anyway, this is my entry to his (I assume) contest Siretii - Tex499 1.JPG|Originally I was going to use the custom Matoran build I already use, but I felt that I should do something more unique, otherwise she would've ended up looking like Weiss (See Below) Siretii - Tex499 2.JPG|She also has this lovely claw backpack. Also please don't ask for a guide anyone, I have no idea how I built her if I'm honest Siretii - Tex499 3.JPG|Size comparison with Pohatu who only just arrived on 16/01/15. Thanks Australia. My main problem with the design is that she seems about the size of a Turaga, which I can't really build all to well Unimportant Character's for that story I have here Surprised I have a story on here? I don't blame you considering the last time I edited it may as well have been back in the Nineteen Forties (I love exaggerations) Arryt - Tex499.JPG|Arryt, the most important character out of the ones in this list. (Named by Ahpolki Inika). She is more aggressive than Ga-Toa and Matoran and is the leader of her team seeing as I apparently Ret-Conned their leader. Vergil - Tex499.JPG|Vergil, Toa of Air who bears a Zaath, Tri-Talon... thing and some wings which I didn't take a photo of... really should've thought that through Unyxeh - Tex499.JPG|Unyxek* (again named by Ahpolki, the pronunciation? Your guess is as good as mine... scratch that, better than mine). His weapon's of choice are his twin shoulder mounted chain guns. Kelira - Tex499.JPG|Kelira*, (Named by Ahpok... Chicken Bond... totally knew what I was doing :) ) She was created by the Great Being of my universe, "The Narrator", simply as she was created with an endpoint but no start so in order to avoid a paradox he created a female Fa-Matoran armed with an inorganic Kadin and Ripper Claws. Actual Important Characters So these will be the main characters of Beginning of the End, assuming I eventually get my act together (A very slim chance) Ilu - Tex499.JPG|Ilu (Genuinely not 'stolen' from Ihu... he typed hopefully). A Ko-Matoran who used to spend more time in Ga-Koro than Ko-Koro simply for the fishing, in fact he would often sleep by the rivers of Ga-Koro rather than go home. Feros - Tex499.JPG|Ilu's best friend Feros, a Fe-Matoran who changed his armor colours to fit in with the Onu-Koran's after the purging of Fe and Fa-Matoran began. Feros was always more the one to repair the tools of the Onu-Koran's rather than mining himself, the staff he carries is actually used for soldering metals, and if need be self-defence. He is more of a logical thinker rather than one who let's his emotions get the better of him. Naho - Tex499.JPG|Naho, an amnesiac Ga-Matoran named after the member of Lhikan's team. She was found in a Matoran capsule in the Glatorian City of Arcadia leading the scholars to reason that the exodus from the MU had lead to rift's opening on the surface of Bara Magna which had allowed her long since lost capsule to arrive of Bara Magna. She is a caring character who quickly becomes friends with the characters listed here, though occasionally butting heads with Monty. Okereke - Tex499.JPG|Okereke, named after a member of my favourite band (If you can guess the band and person I will be incredibly pleased in your music taste). Believe it or not Okereke is actually a Ba-Matoran, he changed the colour of his armour because he believed that after the purgery of the Fe and Fa-Matoran that Ba-Matoran would be next. Okereke sees himself as a Jack of All trades Matoran, but often get's into fights though luckily for him he usually wins. (Initially he was going to be a Matoran of Dreams, though then Tex thought that was dumb and made him a Matoran of Gravity, which to him made a lot of sense) Weiss - Tex499.JPG|Weiss (Not named after the character of RWBY), is a Vo-Matoran who is shy, complacent and friendly, who just want's to help people (that's not a gun in her hand, it's a syringe for healing people, usually Okereke who seems to have a crush on the Vo-Matoran healer) Monty - Tex499.JPG|Monty, a Su-Matoran who is regularly mistake for a Ta-Matoran or Ko-Matoran due to his colouration (It's a light orange I swear, it just looks like a yellow, or as Tusk would put it, A lot of cheese). Monty is your typical smart-ass, who lives to make trouble or make fun of people for his own or Tex's amusement. Tex (Matoran) - Tex499.JPG|Iyre... just kidding, it's Tex my Matoran self Moc, a natural Shadow Matoran, much to everyone's surprise he is about as far from evil as Pluto is from the Sun. He is also incredibly laid back, except when being chased out of a village because of his element, so he usually lies and claims to be De-Matoran with not very good hearing. Originally Tex was going to be a Ko-Matoran with strange colouring leading others to assume he was a Kra-Matoran when he told them he wasn't an Onu-Matoran. He get's along best with Monty who accepts that Tex isn't evil and they usually end up making fun of someone they believe deserves it. A glimpse into the future of main cast Because who doesn't love nostalgic moc's for the future Ilu (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|A Toa Hagah? Or some other Toa of Ice? Ilu (Toa) - Tex499 3.JPG|Surprise! It's Ilu's future form, armed with an Ice Spear and Thornax launcher Ilu (Toa) - Tex499 2.JPG|He also still carries his fishing hook in case he finds a good stream Feros (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Feros' new Toa form focuses on his ability to hold off forces for a long time, especially when armed with a thick Protosteel shield and a Cordak chain gun capable of shredding through even the thickest Makuta armour Feros (Toa) - Tex499 2.JPG|"You better be nice to me or my big brother will shred you" Naho (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Naho's Toa Form, as you can see kept her now noble Kaukau (which she only uses so the others can access it's powers and survive underwater should they have too). And what's that disk launcher on her back? (Asked no-one) Naho (Toa) - Tex499 2.JPG|Ah, it's a repurposed Vahki head modified to fire bolts of water with high precision in order to make sure targets stay down. Naho (Toa) - Tex499 3.JPG|Only after uploading these photos did I realise that her eye colour is a tad inconsistent, did not notice that her Matoran form has yellow eyes..... whoops Okereke (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Okereke's Toa form, and no that white plate is not his boobs, rather his muscles. His Great Pakari comes in handy especially when fighting, well anyone) Okereke (Toa) - Tex499 2.JPG|The pair, one with a sharpie'd mask and the other with a painted mask Weiss (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Weiss' Toa form, equipped with a lightning staff and some awfully designed arms Weiss (Toa) - Tex499 2.JPG|"Man, if only someone had made our masks somewhat consistent..." Monty (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Monty having gained access to his Kakama's power usually resorts to punching things, or if need be, his twin throwing claws in memory of the since deceased Pohatu Nuva Monty (Toa) - 3.JPG|He also has a backpack to carry his gear and climbing claws Monty (Toa) - Tex499.JPG|I really should've gotten two Kakama's painted.... Tex (Toa) - Tex499 1.JPG|Seeing as the Toa form is how the Matoran imagines Toa, why not have a throwback to the originals? Tex now, like Ilu also gained access to his Hau and can usually defend himself when his stealth missions go wrong, which is more often then you would expect from a Toa of Shadows Tex (Toa) - Tex499 3.JPG|He can also store his sword on his back, but I seem to have not uploaded that photo, *shrugs, well here he is with my custom Matoran build The Others Now there are other characters, i.e. the villains (Makuta), and two additional teammates Licentia - Tex499 1.JPG|Licentia, The Horseman of Anarchy, as a Makuta of the Resurrection Universe she only has access to three Rahkshi powers in Illusion, Adaptation and Silence. Licentia - Tex499 2.JPG|The mask she wears is the Mask of Possibilities, which in my universe allows the user to stop time (They are also rendered immobile) and see the outcomes of whatever actions they may take at that time. Licentia - Tex499 3.JPG|Size comparison with the tiny Pohatu Bellum - Tex499 1.JPG|Bellum, Horseman of War, his arm replaced with a partially organic buzzsaw capable of tearing through Makuta armour like it was paper, though it is unlikely he'd turn on his fellow Horseman. Bellum's build (and colour scheme) were inspired by Chronos Omega's Wrill. And his personality similar to that of Krieg from Borderlands 2. Bellum - Tex499 2.JPG|His mask actually is the Mask of Life, however it cursed him in ways that would've been thought unimaginable. First the mask bound itself to Bellum merging the two personalities in Bellum's head into one being who could never separate (Bellum was originally a Toa who was dying and made a deal with a Makuta who was without a body to inhabit his being so they could both live), then the mask opened a portal (like an Olmak) to the Resurrection Universe before colapsing the universe Bellum originated from. As Bellum left the universe the mask whispered to him telling him that life would never be the same so long as the mask existed. Despite Bellum's best attempts he could not remove the mask which had since become infected and had lost it's powers over life becoming the Mask of Static which emits a permanent field around the wearer that disables electronics (But not electronics in beings or in Bellum's saw due to it's partially organic nature) Bellum - Tex499 3.JPG|He also has cool wings and SM's head in his torso. Oh and the Rahkshi powers of Shattering, Fear and Limited Invulnerability Lariska - Tex499 1.JPG|Lariska, Agent to the Shadowed One, she joins the Toa on their mission to shut down the Red Star in order to prevent the Makuta from altering the Resurrection process and using those revived for their own purposes Lariska - Tex499 2.JPG|The robotic arm I thought was a nice touch... Get it? Krakua - Tex499 1.JPG|Now this is one of my favourite moc's I've done in a while. Krakua's Resurrection Alternate Universe Counterpart. While a little hard to see his torso is made up of a Vahki chestpiece. He also kept his Suletu (Even if it doe's make him look like Iyre, as most of my mocs apparently do). In this universe Krakua is tasked with the retrieval of Helryx from the Red Star before it's destruction and also as mission against strange beings coming through the rifts. Krakua - Tex499 2.JPG|Huh? What is that cable coming out of his head for? Hmm... Krakua - Tex499 3.JPG|It's an IPod! I wanted to platy around with the idea of a Toa of Sonics being more resistant to sound and listening to music really loudly which forms an additional weapon. When he was asked about where he got the music set-up he mentioned a Dr of some description. He also has Onua's Nynrah Ghost Blaster cover built into his back as a way to hold his sword Krakua - Tex499 4.JPG|It looks super awkward in the photo but I swear it looks good in person Krakua - Tex499 5.JPG|He also has a robotic leg after a Takea shark bit it off, he accepts it was his fault, after all he couldn't hear the Jaws Music Krakua - Tex499 6.JPG|Finally someone other than Onua that Pohatu is remotely close to height wise Bonus! Before I sign off, I'd like to show off my very favourite Toa of Ice whom I built in their honor, And I'll give a shout out to his creator, Vorred. Brorag - Tex499.JPG|Brorag, the Toa of Ice who melted our hearts, Rip in Peace friend Signing Off - Tex499.JPG|This has been Tex499 signing off *- These characters were created to die :) (Oh and feedback would be awesome) Category:Blog posts